Surprise!
by Angela Lucille
Summary: Tanggal 12 adalah ultah Shura. Aku tidak sabar ingin memberi kejutan untuknya.. Sekarang, bagian 2 sudah ada!
1. Chapter 1 : Surprise!

(Saint Seiya adalah hak cipta Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, dan Toei Animation. Prince Of Tennis adalah hak cipta Takeshi Konomi dan Shueisha)

Minggu depan ulang tahunnya Shura. Asyiiiiiiiiik! Aku ingin sekali memberikan kejutan untuk dia. Kejutannya? Ya, tentu saja merencanakan sebuah pesta besar. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kejutan tersebut ketahuan dia. Nah, sekarang aku akan merencanakan-nya.

Angel : Sebentar lagi, ulang tahun Kakak, kan?

Shura : Iya.

DM: Ngeeeel, bantu aku angkat koper-koper ini, dong!!(sebenarnya, ia baru saja pulang dari Italia)

Angel: Duuuh, maaf ya. Aku harus membantu Kak Deathmask. Sudah dulu, ya. Daaaaah!

Shura : Daaaaah.

Dengan cepat, aku memanggil Kak Yukimura, Kak Oshitari, dan Kak Momoshiro dengan hp. Pertama-tama, aku memanggil Yukimura dulu.

Angel : Halo?

Yukimura : Halo? Eh, Angel. Ada apa?(dia memang baik seperti Mu!)

Angel : Begini, aku mau merencanakan sesuatu. Kamu datang ke rumahku

saja!

Yukimura : Baiklah.

Setelah menelepon Yukimura, aku menelepon si genit.

Oshitari : Ya, disini "_the handsome_" Oshitari! Ada perlu apa?(dasar *aki-aki genit!)

Angel : Aku akan merencanakan sesuatu. Kakak bisa tidak ke rumahku?

Oshitari : Oooh, ok, ok. _I'm coming_.

Angel : Udah, Oshitaring! Nggak usah sok bahasa Inggris!

Oshitari : Enak saja kamu memanggilku Oshitaring!

Angel : Ah, aku kan hanya bercanda. Dadaw!

Oshitari : (bingung) Kok dadaw?

Angel : Sama saja dengan menyebut dadah, kan?

Oshitari : (menghela nafas) Dasar!

Terkahir, aku menelepon Kak Momo.

Angel : (memencet nomor hp Momo) 05328745579. Halo?

Momo : Halo, Ngel! Lagi ngapain?

Angel : Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Oya, kakak bisa datang ke rumahku, nggak?

Soalnya, aku mau merencanakan sesuatu, nih!

Momo : Apa itu?

Angel : Nanti juga kamu tahu. Kakak bisa datang, kan?

Momo : Ok! Aku datang ke rumahmu sekarang, deh. Dadaaah.

Kemudian, kami berempat memulai rencananya. Kami melakukannya di rumah, karena kalau di Sanctuary takut ketahuan para prajurit lain.

Momo : (heran) Ngel, sebenarnya kamu ingin merencanakan apaan, sih?

Oshitari: Iya, kamu mau merencanakan apa?

Angel: Begini, minggu depan temanku, Shura akan ulang tahun yang ke-24.

Aku mau memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk dia, yaitu sebuah pesta

besar yang sangat meriah.

Momo: Oooh, begitu. Baiklah, sekarang kami bertiga harus apa?

Angel: (berpikir) Tunggu dulu, masih kurang beberapa orang lagi!

Yukimura: Siapa saja?

Angel: Fuji, Tezuka, dan semua 12 Saint Emas.

Oshitari: Baiklah, aku akan memanggil mereka sekarang juga!

Setelah Oshitari memanggil mereka ber-14, mereka terheran-heran, untuk apa mereka ke rumahku. Dan, ia pun mulai menjelaskannya.

Oshitari: Katanya, teman Angel akan berulang tahun. Ia berencana untuk

mengadakan pesta besar.

Fuji: Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya. Tahun ini dia ulang tahun yang keberapa?

Oshitari: Dia ulang tahun yang ke-24.

Angel : (datang menghampiri mereka) Baiklah, sekarang ini tugas kalian :

Kak Yukimura, Kak Fuji, Kak Aioros : membuat kue

Kak Momo dan Kak Masky(maaf, kesalahan ngomongnya) : memasak

Aku, Kak Aphrodite, Kak Camus, Kak Milo, Kak Aioria, Kak Oshitari :

menghias ruang tamu

Kak Mu, Kak Dohko, Kak Shaka, Kak Tezuka, Kak Alde : menghias

ruang makan

(menggulung kembali kertasnya) Itulah tugas kalian. Setelah selesai melakukan tugas, kalian sembunyi, boleh dimana saja. Aku melakukan ini untuk memberi kejutan kepada Shura. Apa ada yang mau bertanya?

DM: Aku masak makanan apa?

Angel: Terserah kakak mau menu apa, asal rasanya enak.

DM: Baiklah.

Angel: Apa ada yang ingin bertanya lagi? Kalau tidak ada, kita mulai persiapan-

nya hari Senin pukul 07.00, dan kita mulai pestanya pukul 16.00.

Kalian sudah mengerti?

Semua: Mengertiiii!

---oo---

Setelah persiapan selesai, kami pun memulai pestanya. Waaaaah, aku dan teman-teman sudah tidak sabar lagi, nih!

Angel: Apa kalian semua sudah siap untuk memberi kejutan kepada Shura?

Semua: Siaaaaaaaaap!

Angel: (mengintip lewat jendela) Ah, Shura sudah datang! Matikan lampunya

dan mulai sembunyi!

Alde: Akan kumatikan lampunya! (mematikan lampu)

Lampu sudah dimatikan. Shura menuju rumah Angel. Dengan perasaan deg-degan, ia membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendengar sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan. Teryata, suara tawa kuntilanak khas Deathmask.

DM: (menakut-nakuti Shura) Khi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi...

Shura: (terkejut) Hah? Suara apa itu?

DM: Shura... selamat ulang tahuuuuun. Khi hi hi hi hi hi...

Shura: (teriak dengan keras) UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Semua: SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!

Shura: Astaga naga, ternyata kalian! Tunggu dulu, siapa yang menakut-nakuti

aku?

DM: Itu aku. Hehehe...(smirk)

Shura: (menendang Deathmask) Jahat amat sih jadi orang!

Angel: Tenang dulu, Kak! Sebenarnya, aku merencanakan ini untuk memberi-

kan kejutan untuk Kakak.

Shura: Oooh, begitu. Kamu baik sekali, Angel.

Angel: (wajah memerah) Ah, aku jadi malu! Baiklah, sekarang tiup lilinnya, ya!

Semua: (bernyanyi) Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga, seka-

rang juuuga, sekarang juuuga!

Kemudian, ia pun meniup lilinnya. Setelah itu acara makan-makan, deh! Akan tetapi...

Io: (mengerutkan wajahnya) Ya ampun, lemon tea-nya asin sekali!

Momo: (menepuk kening) Ooooow, aku lupa! Seharusnya aku memasukkan

gula, bukan garam.

Shiryu: Lalu, kenapa gurame timnya masih tawar?

DM: (kesal) Duuuuh, dasar idiot! Aku belum memberikan bumbunya lagi.

Baian: Kalau punyaku parah, KELAPA(eh, kenapa deng!) ADA OBENG

DI SUP KEPITINGKU?!

Mendengar protes Baian, tamu-tamu lainnya tertawa kecil. Deathmask pun merasa malu melihat kejadian itu.

DM: (terkejut) Hhh, itu kan... obengkuuuuu!

Ikki: Ahahahaha, tapi punyaku lebih parah lagi, KOK DI MANGKUK BUBUR

KETAN HITAMNYA ADA KAOS KAKI???

Eiji: Iiiiiiiiy, jorok!

Jabu: Hyek! Jorok banget sih jadi orang?

Semuanya menghampiri Deathmask dengan marah.

DM: Ngg, tunggu, tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya...

Baian: (marah) Nggak usah pake komentar! Sekarang sudah ketahuan pelaku-

nya. Pasti kamu kan? Buktinya kamu masih pakai baju koki, kan?

Kanon: Ayo, semuanya! Hajar dia bersama-sama!!!!!

Semua: Yaaaaaa!

Para tamu pesta sedang sibuk memukul Deathmask sampai babak belur, kecuali aku dan Shura.

Angel: Maaf ya, Kak! Semuanya jadi kacau...

Shura: Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya, mengadakan pesta itu tidak harus meriah,

bukan?

Angel: Kakak tidak marah?

Shura: Tentu saja tidak! Terima kasih karena kamu sudah memberi kejutan

untuk Kakak, ya.

Angel: Sama-sama. Semoga Kakak panjang umur dan sehat selalu! ^v^

TAMAT

* aki-aki= kakek-kakek


	2. Chapter 2 : Lagi Lagi Deathmask!

Latar : Setelah pertarungan melawan Hades

Chapter 2

Lagi-Lagi Deathmask!

Siang itu pukul 12.30 hujan sangat lebat. Keduabelas kuil juga sudah direnovasi kembali. Karena bosan, Milo pun menyetel radio. Ia membeli radio itu 4 hari yang lalu. Kondisi radionya juga masih bagus, suaranya belum grebek-grebek toh..

"Baiklah, saya akan membaca cuaca hari ini. Cuaca di Sanctuary hujan, di Asgard berawan, di Dunia Lautan(yang Poseidon Chapter itu lho!) cerah, di Underworld berawan, dan di Elysion cerah," kata pembaca berita itu.

"Huh, bosan dengar berita terus," kata Milo. "Ganti saluran yang lain, ah!"

Kemudian, ia ganti ke saluran 100.5, yaitu Sigma FM. Sigma FM lebih sering menyajikan lagu-lagu daripada berita, terutama lagu jadul. "Selamat siang, para pendengar! Sekarang, saya akan menyajikan lagu request dari Phoenix Ikki. Judulnya I Want To Break Free yang dinyanyikan oleh band legendaris Queen,"

"Ah, ini kan lagu favoritku bangets!" kata Milo sambil nyengir. Lalu, ia membesarkan suaranya dan bernyanyi, "I WANT TO BREAK FREE!!"

"Duuuuh, berisik Milo!" teriak Aioros dari kuil Sagittarius. "Aku sedang latihan memanah, nih! Soalnya, 2 minggu lagi ada lomba memanah di Sanctuary,"

"Oooooh...," kata Milo sewot. "Baiklah, kukecilkan volumenya!"

Daripada itu, Milo punya ide lain. "AHA! Aku punya ide yang bagus. Lebih baik, aku dengar radio di rumah Athena saja! Tapi, aku mau mandi dulu, ah!"

Saat Milo sedang mandi, tiba-tiba Deathmask datang dan menyusup ke kuil Scorpio, "Akhirnya, gua sampai juga di kuil Scorpio! Wah, radionya si susu Milo(eh, maksud saya Milo) bagus banget! Akan gua curi radionya si Milo, terus kabur! Hihihi...,"(OMG! Dia selalu saja membawa kesengsaraan, bukannya kebahagiaan!). Dengan pelan-pelan, ia mengambil radionya, kemudian kabur dengan kecepatan double speed. Busyet!

Milo pun keluar dari kamar mandi, "Ah, segar rasanya kalau sudah mandi," Lalu, matanya terbelalak, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Karena teriakkan Milo, burung-burung gereja yang sedang makan siang merasa terganggu dan berterbangan. Tidak hanya itu, saat Aioros sedang latihan memanah, anak panahnya meleset. "Oooooh, ada ribut apa lagi, sih?" keluh Aioros.

Di kuil Virgo, Shaka merasa terganggu saat ia sedang meditasi. "Huh, lebih baik aku meditasi di tempat lain saja, deh!"

"MALING, MALING, MALING!!!," teriak Milo dengan panik. "ADA MALING DI KUILKUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"

Mendengar kejadian itu, Deathmask berkata, "Wah, situasinya gawat! Gua harus cepat-cepat minggat dari kuil Cancer, nih!!"

"Ada apa, Milo? Kok teriak-teriak seperti orang panik begitu?" tanya Aioros heran. "Memangnya ada yang mencuri barang berharga milikmu?"

"Ya, ada yang mencuri radioku," jawab Milo sambil merengek.

"Baiklah, aku akan merencanakan bagaimana cara menangkap pencurinya," jawab Kanon dengan spontan.

Kemudian, mereka merencanakan bagaimana cara menangkap pencurinya di gudang. "Begini, kita akan membuat 3 rencana, rencana A adalah kita akan melumuri teras ini dengan minyak. Pada bagian pintu depan, kita simpan tepung terigu ini. Lalu, di dalam ruangan ini kita jatuhkan beberapa butir kelereng. Rencana B-nya adalah kita tangkap pencurinya dengan jaring ini. Dan rencana C-nya adalah kita lapor ke polisi. Bagaimana?" usul Kanon.

"Setuju!" jawab ke-12 Saint Emas serempak.

Setelah memasang beberapa jebakan, mereka bersembunyi.

"Ah, ada orang masuk!"

Ternyata, orang yang masuk itu adalah Deathmask! Tanpa sengaja, Deathmask terpeleset genangan minyak tanah yang ditumpahkan Aioria. Dan... BRAK! Dia terjatuh.

"Ooooow, sakit!" keluh Deathmask. "Siapa yang menumpahkan minyak, sih?"

"Gawat, ketahuan!" kejut Aioria.

Kemudian, Deathmask melewati pintu depan. Lalu, tepung terigu tersebut pun... jatuh mengenai kepala Deathmask! "Duuuuh, tadi terpeleset, sekarang kena tepung terigu. Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Saat memasuki gudang, ia terjerat jaring. Haaaaa, biar si Deathmask kapok! Habis, aku kesal kalau melihat orang berbuat jahat! "Heeeeeeeeei, kalian semua. Lepaskan jaring ini, dong!"

"Tidak akan!" teriak Milo. "Kamu jahat! Kamu sudah mencuri radio kesayanganku! Huhuhu,"

"Iya, bahkan aku, Kanon, tidak akan memaafkanmu tahu!" bentak Kanon.

"Deathmask, sadarkanlah dirimu. Kamu itu sudah membuat orang tersinggung, kan?" tanya Aphrodite.

Mendengar makian Kak Kanon, aku menjadi sakit hati. "OK, begini saja, kalau kamu tidak mencuri atau membuat onar lagi, tentu aku mau memaafkanmu,"

"Be-benarkah itu, Angel?" tanya Deathmask heran. "Apa kamu benar-benar mau memaafkanku kalau aku tidak berbuat jahat lagi?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku. Kemudian, aku menggunting jaringnya.

"Maafkan aku sudah mencuri radiomu, Milo. Ini, kukembalikan," kata Deathmask dengan sedih.

"Lain kali, jangan begitu lagi, ya!" jawab Milo.

Ah, aku senang mereka berdua saling minta maaf! Akhirnya, suasana di Sanctuary pun kembali tenang ^.^

TAMAT


End file.
